Lil' L
by Shikashi Irvin-chan
Summary: With forty years of experience, Reeve believed that he wouldn't be surprised for something. But life is always a surprise, and love goes for odds ways. CHAPTER 4: The sweetie girl that's jumping over the couch is the same that tied you up the last night.
1. Prologue: Life's philosophy

_**Hi!**_

_**This fic is some kind an experiment about Reeve and his way of life. It's something light and funny, wihtout pretensions and slighty references for mature content. I love Reeve, he's a hot middle-aged man (LOL) with sofisticated style. Placed after Dirge of Cerberus. **_

_**This is the first time that I write in English (Spanish is my first language). My friend Izusan corrected this. Please, don't be bad. **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX **_

The first time Reeve went to _Ocean_'s party, one of his fellows said that "_This place is the closest to Heaven_".

Strange Heaven, in fact. Here, the celestial songs were changed for jazz, blues, soul and funk rhymes. The holy light was replaced for soft coloured darkness. People were drinking liquor instead of ambrosia, and women looked beautiful, like angels.

–Here, you can have really _fun time_ – said his friend –. Tonight can be your night.

–Translate it ­–demanded Reeve.

–Well, you know… This place is full of nice ladies. You can meet a pretty girl. You could find the real love… or spend a hot night with her.

His friends smirked, and Reeve rolled his eyes. For him, all things in life –included love – were a contract. When love was on the top, its contract was the marriage; and when romance finished, ex-lovers signed divorce papers.

Love is only a feeling that fucking hard everyone. It would make you incredibly happy, or would make you desire to burn in hell. Anyways, it's a fatal error. _Ever_. Reeve didn't believe in _love at first sight_ and _eternal romance_.

Also, he didn't live hot nights with unknown women or had _only-sex-based_relationships. Those experiences were for desperate and easy influenced people. Reeve was superior to all that shit, and he would not fall down for the temptation.

That was Reeve's philosophy, and it was completely wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: A mermaid in the Ocean

–Reeve, she's Lucia, from Costa del Sol –his friend introduced –. Lucia, my friend Reeve.

–Nice to meet you – she said.

She kissed him two times –one for cheek – and smiled playfully. Reeve paid attention in her tanned skin and her curly hair. She was an exotic and beautiful woman.

Lucia was positive and cheerful, with interesting conversation. They both spent many hours talking, and some times they danced together. That wasn't something special, only a pastime.

One night, Lucia introduced him to her friends. The ladies were sitting around a table, drinking and talking loudly. Like Lucia, her friends looked nice and jovial. But Reeve only looked at the youngest woman sitting in front of him.

She had a long, blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were light green, like the superficial water-sea. Her cheeks had a soft blush, and her mouth was little and red, like a cherry. For some seconds, Reeve thought that she resembled a mermaid.

Lucia and her lovely friends liked to play a strange lucky game. The game consisted to put some covered cards onto the table, one for each girl, and the one who took the ace of hearts won. That time, the prize was a dance with Reeve. He smirked with a funny smile.

The ladies seemed charmed with it. The only one that not looked happy with the game was the mermaid. She seemed a little disappointed. Reeve looked at the covered cards on the table. Lyra, a dark haired woman, took the ace of hearts, and the mermaid sighed with the joker in her hand.

–I never have luck in these games –she said in low voice.

Really she was an unlucky person. Every time they repeated the game, she didn't take the winner card. After eight plays, the mermaid seemed bored and sad. She was alone on her seat. Reeve sat down next to her and started to talk.

–I'm sorry –he said, looking at the cards on the table –. We couldn't talk properly.

–It's not your fault –she smiled –. They wanted to play and I'm jinxed.

–Sure?

–Yes. I would never had taken the ace of hearts. The luck refuses me.

The mermaid lowered her eyes, under her dense eyelashes. Reeve thought that she looked very lovely.

–Well, perhaps I can give you some luck –he nodded.

–Really? –she looked at him with a funny sight.

–Yes! For example, I can give you the winner card.

Reeve moved the covered cards on the table, took one and gave it to her. The ace of hearts. She arched her eyebrows, incredulous.

–I can repeat it, if you want –he offered.

She nodded and he put again the cards onto the table. Three times he played, three times he took the winner card. Reeve had learnt that old trick when he was a teenager, simple but effective. The mermaid looked charmed.

–I wouldn't play with you, 'cause you win every time –she explained.

–The winner are you, not me. I said that I would give you the ace of hearts, remember?

–Well, in this case, I win a dance with you.

She smirked and stood up. Reeve followed her up to the dance floor. A tiny voice in his mind started to advice: that woman had something strange, something dangerous. Her voice, her sight and the way that she moved were too attractive. Perhaps she was a real mermaid, like the mythological creatures that enchanted sailors and guided them towards the rocks.

_It isn't good_, he thought. And if she had planned the situation to call his attention? And if all of that was a trap? She seemed very satisfied dancing with him, too close to his body. Under the middle darkness, her skin seemed soft, her eyes shined and her lips looked wet.

Reeve had promised himself that he would never fall down for the temptation. And now, the temptation was _she_, and he was at one step to fall. The mermaid looked at him with a sexy smile, and touch his cheek slowly.

_Run, run away!_ his mind shouted. But Reeve didn't do it. Some kind of rash attitude had born in him. She wanted to play, and he wanted the same. He wasn't the kind of man that went with unknown women. However, that unknown woman was too beautiful, too sexy, too desirable. She caressed his neck and he embraced her waist.

Tomorrow, when the sun rise up at the horizon, he will feel embarrassed and guilty for sleep with the no-name mermaid. But now, they were kissing at the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 2: Strumble again with same rock

Next Monday, Reeve felt relieved. The last weekend was strange, and the job time routine could help him to forgot it. He needed to fill his mind with stressful activities, and his work in WRO was pretty oppressive.

In fact, he didn't want to think about it. He _needed_ to not think about it. His life's philosophy banished in one night, due to a pretty unknown woman who danced with him and… some hot things that happened later. A gentleman didn't go with an anonymous girl and spent his time having sex with her. Reeve was –or had been – a gentleman, but the last weekend he spent the night with the no-name mermaid.

Reeve felt guilty and confused for it. She was a stranger, with no name, no age and no data about her. Finish the party in a hotel's room was the worst idea that he could ever had. Yes, sex was great and she was the most beautiful woman he had seen for a long time. Anyways, the experience was an awful mistake.

The week ended without news and over timed job. Though Reeve didn't want to go to _Ocean_, his friends persuaded him. He prayed inside himself for she not being in there. It could seem coward, but Reeve didn't want to meet her. He knew that if they met again, things could be out of control. And Reeve _hated_ uncontrollable things.

Sometimes, destiny is pretty sadistic. If you want to find someone, he or she never appears. And if you don't want to find that someone, he or she appears at the first moment. That night fate wanted to play with Reeve. One girl asked him for a dance. She danced in a very odd way, and stepped his feet several times. Finally, she pushed him –accidentally– against the other dancers. Reeve knocked his back with another woman, and when he was trying to excuse, he saw her. The mermaid.

–Hi, Reeve! –she said with her sexy voice.

–Oh, hi…!

–Don't you remember me? –she pouted.

–I remember, of course. You're one of Lucia's friends –he eluded –. What's your name?

–You can call me as you want –she picked her eye.

_Strange answer_, he thought. Like some kind of bad joke, all of Lucia's friends –that he knew – had names started with L. Probably, her name began with the same letter. Besides, she was the younger one.

–If I'm not mistaken, you're the lil' L–he said with ironical sight.

–OK, I'll be _your_ lil' L.

She smiled, glared him under her eyelashes. In that moment, Reeve knew how would the night end, and damned himself inside his mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Little L _was the first single of _A Funk Odyssey_ (2001). All of these music references belongs to Jamiroquai. I only used for creativity nn_  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Animal Party

When he was in his twenties, Reeve was an _animal party_. An animal party is the kind of person who makes some memorable for every celebration, with his high socials skills and his experience in the art of fun.

Reeve knew every place, met everyone and went to every party. He had a charming personality and legendary skills for games of chance. His only weakness was alcohol: He was a light-weight drunker, and still now, he gets drunk with few drinks.

In his youth, Reeve lived many unforgettable nights. He won 100.000 gils playing poker. He spent a weekend without sleep. He smoked some strange substances. He crashed his car in the highway –he really didn't know how he was unharmed of the accident–. And he knocked his head against the floor when he was trying to jump backwards from the table. His friends found it really hilarious, but they stopped laughing when they saw that Reeve's shirt was soaked with blood. Party ended in the hospital, with 13 suture stitches in the base of his skull.

Since he started to work for Shinra, his fun time was drastically reduced. His likes were more expensive and sophisticated, and his partners had more cultural level. Perhaps, music likes were the only thing that not changed for Reeve. That and his flirts with ladies.

His flirts with girls were inoffensive, only for fun. The intention to end the night with her never crossed his mind. When Reeve was young, he believed in _true love_. Now, he believed in scandalous about sexual affairs and indiscreet women. His beliefs were different; but the result was always the same. Well, it had always been the same until he met L.

Reeve knew that his current situation was dangerous. He wasn't an anonymous man. All Edge and part of the world knew his identity. Every morning, Reeve read the tabloids, praying for not finding his name involved in morbid news. He could be an idiot for sleeping with who-kwon-who; but he wasn't as idiot for not knowing the risk.

However, for now, L was a discreet woman. _Perhaps journalists wouldn't have offered her enough__ money_, he though with masochist spirit. The _one-night-adventure_had evolved in an _only-sex-based_relationship. They met at the _Ocean_ every weekend. They drank, danced, and finally went to an expensive suite that he paid. With the same mysterious way she appeared, she went out the next day. The only things remaining of her were bites in his neck and scratches in his back.

Probably, she seemed more attractive because of her mystifying halo. She never wanted to talk about her life, her likes or her job. She never wanted to know those things about Reeve. All information about her was involved at pleasures of lust. Nothing else.

He was playing with double moral, and it wasn't good. Some day this situation would be slightly discomfortable, even uneasy, and things would become problematical. Now, however, Reeve was very satisfied with that strange relationship.


	5. Chapter 4: Tied up

To fall asleep with someone and wake up alone it's always an uneasy situation.

The sun had already risen up when Reeve woke up. The left side of the bed, where his cute lover had slept last night, was empty. He tried to stand up, but suddenly he felt a pull in his left arm. His left wrist remained tied at the headboard of the bed. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in this uncomfortable position. Sighing, he started to untie himself.

–Damn, it was a good knot! –he mumbled when he was finally free.

His left arm, from the wrist to the shoulder, hurt. Reeve stood up from the bed, searching for his clothes unsuccessfully. When he went to bathroom and found it empty, he was annoyed.

_Where the hell is L?_

His answer was a noise in the next room. Reeve opened the door and changed his worry for a funny smile. She was there, wearing _his_ shirt and _his_ boxers, listening to music with her mobile phone and jumping over the couch. With big male clothes and without make up she looked younger than she was.

–Are you having a fun time? –he questioned loudly.

L stopped to jump and removed the headphones, blushing. He thought that her surprising and shamed face was lovely. She looked strangely inoffensive now. As if he was at home, he sat close to her bare legs.

–What were you listening? –he said while she remained up over the couch.

–_Canned Heat_ –she said with low voice –Do you know it?

–Yes, I have the record.

–Do you also like this group? –she asked shocked, sitting up.

–Why do you suppose I don't like it?

–Because you have a simply mobile phone.

–What? –he said, arching his eyebrow.

–Well, your mobile phone can only call and send messages. It can't take photos, record videos or play music –she put his blonde hair behind his right ear –. I suppose that you like the purest styles, and this group plays fusion. So, you don't like this type of music.

He laughed and she kicked his hurt arm softly, with a shamed smile. A strange connection had been born with that common like. Reeve had discovered something new about her, and he felt that he had met a little more his mysterious lover.

–It's a good reasoning, but it's wrong –he smirked.

–Sorry –she apologized with a cute smile.

–Don't care for it. And now, can you return my clothes, please?

–Why? –she asked mischievously, playing with the long sleeves of _his_ shirt – You look better without them.

L looked at him with a sexy sight, caressing his check. Reeve smirked when she kissed his lips, his neck, his chest… and went down his body.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

**The last summer I saw Eureka Seven. The anime has 51 chapters, and all of these are titled with a name of real songs. Some chapters talked about the music, but how the storyline**** is placed in another future time and planet, never take artist's references. **

**In this fic occurs something like this. I like put real music's references, but _Final Fantasy_ happens in different "universe", where our musicians, actors and etc don't exist. For this reason, I decide to use real songs' titles, but I don't want talk about the musicians or groups. For example, _Canned Heat_ belongs to Jamiroquai (_Synkronized_, 1999).**

**Also I drawn two illustrations about this chapter and updated it in my DeviantArt (link in my profile). One for she (coloured with Photoshop) and one for he (lineart in scraps). You can feel free for see and laugh. **

** See ya!  
**


End file.
